


Merry Fuckin' Xmas

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [36]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>Mickey spends his first Christmas with the Gallagher's (include some smut and kissing)</i>
</p>
<p>for fic-a-day-in-may, this got so long that I had to post here instead of all on tumblr, I hope you guys like it though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Fuckin' Xmas

based on a prompt: Mickey spends his first Christmas with the Gallagher's (include some smut and kissing)

 

Christmas was just like any other time of year for Mickey. In the Milkovich house you were lucky if you got a fresh pack of smokes. Some years they'd have a decent meal - if someone bothered to steal a turkey or a leg of ham from the butchers but otherwise it was Terry's excuse to torment his kids even more, shouting out demands to bring him things and get him shit, and usually ended up with Mickey harboring Mandy in his room until after New Years so that he couldn't get to her.

No, Christmas at the Milkovich's was nothing like Christmas at all.

That's why Mickey just raised his eyebrows when Ian seemed so keen for him to spend this year at the Gallagher's Christmas special. Terry was in prison, Mickey's brothers really couldn't give a shit, and Mandy was invited too so Mickey really had no excuse.

"Still don't know why you want me to come to this thing." Mickey said on Christmas Eve as they walked down the snow-lined street.

"Why wouldn't I want you to come? We're a couple, and couples spend Christmas together. You can make it my present if you want." He smiled.

"We have to get each other presents now? Jesus, what did I sign up for?" Mickey asked with a small corner smile.

"Well, technically I didn't buy you anything but I have a good idea of what I'm giving you." Ian grinned. 

Mickey just smirked back. "Guess I got no choice now, huh?"

"None." Ian said.

They spent that night together, like every other night. Somehow sleeping alone just didn't work for them anymore. Fiona reminded them all that she would be ringing the Christmas bells nice and early in the morning.

"I'm looking at you Lip." She said.

"She ain't serious about bells is she?" Mickey had asked and Ian just smiled. "Your fucking family is crazy Gallagher."

"You can talk." Ian replied.

They got into bed, kissing a little under the covers until Carl said something about 'gay wieners' and Ian told him to shut up and go to sleep and then Liam was laughing and giggling about Santa and Mickey was just burrowing his head into the pillow.

"Christ Ian..." He mumbled.

"Alright, alright. Come on Mick." He said, throwing off the blanket and gathering it up in his arms.

"What now?" Mickey asked, shivering a little.

"Let's go downstairs, everyone else is asleep or... otherwise occupied." Ian smiled, heading for the door. "Go to sleep Liam."

"Santa Santa!" He giggled in response and Mickey was out the door.

"It's always fucking loud here."Mickey said, heading down the stairs.

"It's even worse at Christmas, everyone's so... full of joy." He grinned and followed him, watching him plop down on the couch.

He sat down beside him and spread the blanket over them.

"What we gonna sleep here now?" Mickey asked.

"It's quiet isn't it?" Ian said, scooting over to the end of the couch and opened his arms to let Mickey lay across his chest.

Mickey did just that, resting his head in the crook of Ian's elbow and looked up at him. Ian ran his fingers through Mickey's short black hair and watched as his eyes began to close. He traced the line of his chin, up to his ear and back again, watching his lips soften into a smile as he did so.

"Stay awake," he said quietly.

"Did no one ever tell you that Santa won't come if you're awake?" Mickey mumbled.

Ian chuckled and shook his arm, bumping Mickey's head up and down.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake. What do you want?" He asked, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sit up." He said, and Mickey complied.

Ian's hands were immediately at his cheeks, cupping his face and pulling him against his lips. Even if it had only been a few minutes since their last kiss Mickey missed the feeling. He missed the way Ian grazed his teeth over his bottom lip, and the way he tasted on his tongue. He missed the feeling of Ian's fingers trying to tangle in his hair and the way the muscles in his stomach tensed at Mickey's touch.

Everything about the way Ian kissed him was intoxicating. It was easy to get carried away as their lips moved together, over and under with their tongues passing one another and tangling together in a fiery passion.

"I know what you can give me for Christmas..." Ian mumbled in the spaces between their lips.

"Thought me being here was your fuckin' present..." Mickey said, leaning in to bite the corner of his top lip.

Ian groaned low in his throat and pulled Mickey back to look him in the eye, his face suddenly sweet and vulnerable like it had been back when they first got together. "You know what I want Mick." He whispered.

Mickey sucked in a breath because Ian was right, he knew what he wanted and he wasn't sure he was ready to give it to him.

"Ian..." He said.

"Hey, it's after midnight." Ian said, distracted at the clock on the wall behind them. "Merry Christmas." He said with a smile.

"You know it's just another day right?" Mickey said, shaking his head.

"Don't be such a Scrooge, say it back." Ian said, poking him in the chest a few times.

"Alright, okay! Merry fucking X-mas." He said with a smile.

"So you want your present now or in the morning?" Ian asked with a grin.

"What, I only get one present?" Mickey asked.

Ian laughed and shoved him back so that he was lying on the couch with Ian hanging over him. "That's the kind of selfish attitude that gets you no presents at all." He growled.

"Yeah, yeah, lets see how long you stick to that." Mickey grinned and Ian was already pushing his shirt up under his arms and pressing his lips to his chest.

Mickey closed his eyes and let his head rest on the arm of the sofa while he moved his legs to let Ian in between them. He ran his tongue flat over Mickey's nipple and he let out a little yelp in surprise which just made Ian smirk and give it a little pull with his lips. He reached down to palm Mickey's growing cock through his boxers and Mickey let his leg fall out wider and dropped one foot off the side of the couch.

"You're so fucking easy." Ian mumbled against his chest.

"Oh yeah like you're not." Mickey hissed back.

Ian chuckled, licking and kissing his way down a little further. "True, but you're worse."

Mickey reached up to give him the finger and Ian faked a taken aback look to shake his head at him.

"Really Mickey? On Christmas? You should be ashamed."

"You know you talk too fucking much." Mickey grumbled and Ian pressed his palm down again, shutting him up for half a second. "That's a little better." He mumbled.

He continued his slow movements down Mickey's body and relished the way his body squirmed under his touch, itching to force him into his lap but struggling to resist. Ian slipped his tongue under the band of Mickey's boxers and looked up at him, his lip drawn into his mouth and his teeth clamping down on it. Ian didn't know whether it was to keep him from moaning too loudly or yelling at Ian to stop being such a tease.

Ian just grinned to himself and mouthed the thick line of his dick through the thin fabric, focusing on the head and absolutely torturing him with the promise of his hot mouth on his skin and Mickey looked down at him as if to beg... but Mickey never begged, he just pleaded with his eyes and Ian smirked at him again before pulling the blanket over his head to cover the whole area around Mickey's lap.

He almost thought he heard Mickey laugh a little as he pulled down his boxers, letting them hang loosely around one ankle, and ran his tongue along his swollen member in one slow stripe. Mickey's groan lasted the length of his touch and Ian felt his hand come to rest on the back of his head.

Enough teasing, he thought to himself, if this was a gift then it was going to be pretty fucking great.

He grabbed Mickey's legs and hitched them up over his shoulders, pushing his shoulders forward and swallowing him down in one quick mouthful that had Mickey crying out even despite his best efforts not to. His head was thrown back and he was already panting, the non-existent transition between build up and contact making his skin feel like wildfire.

Ian's head bobbed quickly and his hands slid up and down his thighs, spurred on by the harsh grunts that left Mickey's mouth every time his cock hit the back of Ian's throat.

He pulled his mouth away and slipped a finger into his own mouth, slicking it up and reaching down to rub against Mickey's hole, making him rip the blanket away to stare down at him with a burning gaze. His eyelids fluttered and his voice broke in a strangled groan as Ian pushed a little way inside him and like the eager bottom he is, Mickey pushed back against him so that Ian's finger was in up to his knuckle.

Ian chuckled to himself, stilling his hand to grin up at his boyfriend. "So easy." He purred and Mickey narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be a dick." He said.

"But it's so much fun." He grinned.

Mickey moved his hips a little with a shake of his head and Ian bit his lip. He began pulling his finger out slowly before slamming it back in, picking up the pace enough to make Mickey's whole body relax again.

"You like that, don't you?" He said, fixated on Mickey's pleasured expression.

"Fuck... yeah, need... more though... uhnf..." He said between breaths.

Ian chuckled a little and pulled out of him completely, holding up his middle finger in Mickey's face. He smirked and pulled it towards him by the wrist to slide it between his lips and Ian still wasn't over the feel of it. He passed his hand back and Ian just smiled up at him hungrily as he reached back down to circle Mickey's entrance with his first two fingers and slowly pushed them inside.

Mickey mumbled something about 'better' but his words were shallow as Ian worked him quickly, watching the way his lip trembled and his knuckles kneaded the couch cushion. Ian licked his lips when Mickey had gained enough control to open his eyes again and he let out a breathy laugh.

"Don't do that." He said.

"Why not?" Ian asked, his pace quickening.

Mickey took a few moments to moan and roll his eyes back in his head before he could manage a reply. "Because if this is my gift I'm gonna get the most out of it and you doing that doesn't fucking help."

Ian nodded, it was true.

"Okay... maybe this will." He said, dipping his head down to take his cock back into his mouth.

The best part about it was that to keep his fingers pounding away he had to angle his arm up, just reaching Mickey's sweet spot.

"JesusfuckingChrist!" Mickey hissed, one of his hands back to resting on the back of Ian's head as the arrogant little bastard smiled, his lips stretched completely around his cock.

He was relentless, completely and utterly determined to make this the best Mickey's ever had. His arm was aching and his eyes watered but his own dick was leaking in his boxers purely at the sounds that were slipping out of Mickey's mouth.

He could feel his hips getting jerky under him, his grip getting tighter on the back of his neck and the knuckles of his other hand were white from gripping the couch and he exhaled sharply.

He gave a tug on Ian's orange hair but he wouldn't stop. "Shit, stop..." He breathed, knowing that his release was barely seconds away. "Ian... Ian - fuck!"

He was louder than he intended to be but he was in no position to hold back as he was coming in white hot ropes down Ian's throat. Ian swallowed him down, trying to hold his hips still while his fingers gently strummed inside him.

As he rode out his orgasm Mickey's breathing became shaky and by the time he was still he was panting heavily and Ian was swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. When he pulled back he had an arrogant grin on his face and wiped his thumb across his bottom lip.

Mickey snatched up the blanket and pulled it over his exposed lap. "The fuck did you do that for?" He asked.

"You know, it's a good thing you've been drinking all our juice lately." Ian replied.

"No one asked you to do it." Mickey mumbled and Ian grabbed him by the shirt and pulled himself roughly down to meet him.

"Merry fuckin' X-mas." He said.

"Don't even think about trying to kiss me with that mouth." Mickey said, holding him back with the palm of his hand.

Ian laughed, probably too loud and Mickey gathered up his boxers to slide them back on.

"Not gonna bang me on your couch?" He asked with a grin.

Ian shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow." Mickey chuckled a little, laying back to let Ian snuggle in beside him. "So was that the best gift ever or what?"

"Probably." He said, his fingers stroking Ian's bicep gently as Ian draped his right arm and leg over Mickey under the blanket. "Can't remember the last one I got so that gives you a bit of an edge."

Ian tilted his head up to look at him. "What, you never got presents on Christmas?"

"You met my fuckin' dad man? That look like the kind of dad who goes out and gets his son a fuckin' bike or something? Best I got was a pack of cigarettes or a stolen gun or some shit like that." He said.

"Not even from Mandy?" Ian asked.

Frank hadn't been the type to buy his kids shit either, some Christmas' he wouldn't even show up for the lunch but he would get there eventually, in a drunken stupor but always ready for a party. He always came back. But then again, Ian's siblings would step up and everybody would always get something.

"Where would she get anything from? Doesn't fuckin' matter, it's just another day anyway." He shrugged a little.

"Well, not anymore, okay?" Ian said.

Mickey closed his eyes. "Whatever man." He said.

He wasn't going to tell him that he'd left a couple of boosted shirts on Mandy's bed for her to find when she got back. He always tried to find her something because usually her Christmas was even shittier than his own.

They stayed up for a while just mumbling about stupid shit until they fell asleep, Ian still draped over his boyfriend and Mickey with his cheek resting on the top of his head. That's the way they woke up with Fiona shouting in a green, red and white elf hat.

"Everyone up! It's after ten and you've had your sleep in!" She was yelling loudly from the kitchen and Mickey squinted in the light.

He groaned a little and Ian stirred against his chest. "Morning." He mumbled.

"If she pulls out a fuckin' bell I'm gone." Mickey said.

"Did you sleep down here?" Carl asked as he passed the two of them on the couch.

Mickey shrugged Ian off him and sat up, head in his hands as he tried to wake up.

"Liam wouldn't stop laughing." Ian said, sitting up and stretching out.

"I slept there." Carl said "Were you guys having sex?"

"Hey! Merry Christmas!" Ian said cheerily, jumping up to pull Carl into a bear hug.

"We need everyone busy! Debs, you go and see if V needs a hand with the ham, Carl, give Liam his thing to open because he wont last until after lunch to have it. Lip, need you to go with Kev to get the booze from the Alibi." Fiona shouted. "Ian, you and Mickey wanna go get some wood for the bonfire? And if you see Frank maybe remind him what day it is." She said with an eye roll.

"And what are you doing mom?" Lip asked, searching through the laundry for his jeans.

"I'm making this place half-way respectable for a Christmas meal, that's what I'm doing." She said, pulling out dishes and containers.

"The only 'half-way' anything this place has ever come close to his a half-way house." Lip smiled.

"Go and get Kev outta bed would you? Make yourself a productive member of society." She said.

He grinned and finished dressing, adding his coat and scarf before heading out through the living room.

"You boys have fun last night?" He asked with a smirk as he walked past and Mickey gave him the finger while Ian wished him a very sing-song 'Merry Christmas'.

They headed upstairs to get dressed before heading out to collect some wood from one of the scrap piles under the L. Mickey complained the whole time, of course. Ian just laughed at he whined. 'Didn't think you were inviting me to work' and 'this better be the best fucking bonfire ever' were his favourites.

They didn't see Frank on their trek but Lip texted saying that he was sleeping on the stoop out front of the Alibi, forgetting that it wasn't open on Christmas. That also meant that he would be following them back because they were taking a few cases back for their festivities and Frank did not want to be without a drop of alcohol for the rest of the day.

They weren't there when they came back with the wood, it was just the rest of them trying to make the place somewhat Christmas-y and cooking the food while Fiona and V were already on their way to being drunk. Jimmy had left early to see his parents because he knew they (his mother) would keep him as long as possible and was probably trying to escape before they started eating.

They were never ready until mid afternoon anyway because something always went wrong. This time it was Carl finding the stash of fireworks under the house and ready for that night and coming inside with a box of matches and a small rocket.

Needless to say there was a lot of yelling and re-hiding the fireworks. Carl was more than just a little bit of a pyromaniac.

Lip and Kev weren't far behind, showing up with Frank in tow. He walked through the doors and sat himself down on the couch to watch the TV with a beer in his hand.

"Merry Christmas to you too Frank." Fiona said.

"Christmas is a commercial holiday perpetuated by these big companies who just want to squeeze the money out of us and add to their own stockpiles of... greed and indulgence." He said with a single finger raised pointedly.

"This mean we're getting presents this year?" She asked and he tilted his head to the side.

"You're just playing into their hands, Christmas is about spending time with your family, I'm giving you the gift of my company." He said and everyone within earshot gave a collective groan.

"You want a beer?" Ian asked Mickey and he nodded, not sure he could survive a Gallagher party without one. "We'll be eating soon and then we might get a moment to ourselves..." Ian said quietly, his lips in Mickey's ear.

"That a promise Firecrotch?" He said softly and looked from his eyes to his lips.

"Hey, more to be done before you two go sneaking off." Fiona said, walking past quickly and Ian rolled his eyes.

"To be continued." He said, heading out into the other room to help.

"Yo Mickey, wanna come help me get that old couch from under the L? Need more seats around the fire for later." Lip said and Mickey nodded, knowing that he was not going to get a moment more alone with Ian until that night.

So he helped Lip out, neither of them saying much and grabbing the old shabby - but still half decent - couch and somehow dragging it back. When they had it around the fire pit Lip offered him a cigarette, which he took.

"Mandy comin' over?" He asked.

Mickey nodded and Lip returned the gesture.

Somehow Mickey managed to drag Ian away to go and get Mandy, a meager attempt to get out of that house for some air for five minutes.

"You know they just keep busy because they want to try to make it special. I mean nothing else is in this god-damn life so Christmas might as well be." Ian said as they walked down the block.

"I get it, your family is just fucking nuts man." Ian just laughed and they walked in silence to Mickey's front door.

Mickey pounded on it before pushing it open.

"He Mandy! You ready to go?!" He yelled and Ian shook his head.

"Merry Christmas to you too Mick." She said, walking in from the kitchen.

He grinned at her and let her hug him. "Nice shirt." He said and she shoved him off.

"Come on, let's start this shit-show." She said.

~

Lunch with the Gallaghers was pretty much how you'd expect it to be. Laughing, a lot of food - probably stolen - and a lot of free booze from the Alibi. Mostly it was just like a home.

Mickey felt totally out of place, only he wasn't. Carl passed him the potatoes and Fiona handed him another beer and it was utterly bizarre. Ian reached down to hold his hand under the table and he felt a little better.

He never expected the Gallaghers to treat him like one of their own, never thought that Christmas could actually be fun, but it was. Sort of. In a weird, 'never admit it ever' kind of way.

"Okay so my present to all of you was this free fuckin' booze so don't expect me to come out with anything else." Kev said, sitting back and rubbing his bloated stomach.

"Well Liam got something this morning, didn't you Liam?" Fiona said and Lip tickled his sides, making him giggle.

"Well, V helped me pick this out Fiona, we took it out of the money we got from babysitting." Debbie said, pulling out a package from under her chair and handing it over.

"Thanks Debs." She said, tearing into it with a grin.

"I know it's not much but..." Ian pulled a long thin brown paper wrapped item from under his leg and passed it over to Carl. "You always said you wanted it and I'm getting a new one through ROTC so..."

"Awesome!" He shouted as he pulled out Ian's old army knife and V recoiled a little in her chair.

"You sure he should be allowed a knife?" She said.

"Nothing living." Fiona said.

He just nodded and stared at it in awe.

They had all pitched in to get something nice for Debs seeing as she was always trying to steal Fiona's clothes. Lip slipped a few joints to Ian behind the table and Ian split them with Mandy. He'd pinched them from the ice-cream truck through the summer.

Carl gave Lip a book that he had swiped from the store, 'College for Dummies'. Lip just burst out laughing and Carl nodded with his usual grin.

"Thought you'd like it." He said and Lip high-fived him over the table.

IT was about that time that Frank started bitching and moaning about never getting anything or being appreciated in his own home and Kev just threw him another beer as he rambled on.

Lip pulled a package out from under the table, wrapped in that cheap-ass brown paper and handed it to Mickey who looked at it like a snake about to strike.

"So you'll stop stealing all my shit." He said and Mickey took it reluctantly.

He opened it to find three new shirts, nothing spectacular but something to stop him from wearing Lip's stuff around. Ian smiled over at him and Mickey shoved it to the side.

"He didn't have to fuckin' get me anything." He mumbled to Ian who just laughed.

"Jesus Mick, when are you going to get that sometimes people do things for you because they want to, not because they have to." He said quietly back.

No one had ever just done anything for Mickey because they wanted to, Mandy maybe, but she was it.

They cleared the table, an hour or so before it was going to get dark. Carl was outside helping Lip and Kev start up the bonfire in the barrel, a little too enthusiastically. Mandy watched them, her and Lip still a little tense but it seemed to be easing up. Frank was trying to get his hands on more liquor and Fiona and V had their wines by the sink as they cleared the dishes. Debbie was playing with Liam downstairs.

Ian took the chance to be alone with Mickey upstairs, away from all the noise. He knew that Mickey wasn't one for crowds.

"You want a smoke?" He offered once they got up to his room. "It's primo shit from the truck."

"Sure, blaze up." He said.

They shared a light, opening the window so they didn't completely stink out the room.

"It's always so fucking noisy here." Mickey said as he sat back on Ian's bed.

"You get used to it. Might even learn to love it." Ian said and Mickey looked over at him.

He could see what he was doing and Ian knew it, he wasn't exactly being subtle. Still, he ignored him and grabbed the smoke off Ian to inhale deeply.

"So what's this fuckin' bonfire shit you got cookin'?" Mickey asked.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. Fire, fireworks, booze... just a typical Christmas at our place." He shrugged. "What would you be doing about this time if you were at home?"

"I don't know, sleeping?" He said.

"Well aren't you glad you have me to bring you to such fun parties?"

"They start caroling down there and I'm out."

Ian laughed, sitting down next to him and resting a hand across his stomach.

"No one's gonna start caroling Mick." He said softly.

"Can you imagine Frank singing fuckin' Christmas songs?"

"Please don't put that image in my head."

~

It was dark before Jimmy made it back, the fire beginning to grow and the night still young for the Gallaghers.

He came bearing a bottle of Scotch which he tried to hide from Frank but the guy was a bloodhound for booze. He poured it round to anyone who wanted a glass - or in Frank's case three - not being stingy with it.

"A little gift from Mr and Mrs Lishman." He said, knocking his own glass back in one.

Mickey looked up at Ian from the corner of his eye, still a little jealous of that guy, even if he wouldn't admit it.

They two stole a spot by the fire in the old couch they had moved earlier and Carl was already searching for the fireworks. He would find them eventually so they took mercy on him and pulled them out from under the van and started setting them off.

Ian pulled Mickey against him on the couch, his arm wrapped around his waist and the other reaching up to cup his face. For a moment Mickey pulled back, but he knew that no one here cared if he kissed his boyfriend on Christmas. No one cared that he was practically sitting in Ian's lap.

He was there, like a fixture, and no one questioned it.

So he let Ian kiss him, in fact he kissed him back. Their tongues clashed and the sound of the fireworks nearby was deafening. Mickey forgot about the snow and how cold it was because Ian's lips seared into him with such heat that he couldn't feel anything but him.

Ian pulled back and smiled, thumbs gently caressing Mickey's cheek and Mickey's heart was beating wildly with anticipation. He leant in close, his lips brushing Ian's ear and whispering something to him that made him pull his face back around and kiss him again. He kissed him in such a way that Mickey wasn't sure that he would ever stop.

Only he did, just to put his lips to Mickey's ear. "I love you too." He whispered and Mickey sighed in a long shaky breath.

He grinned unsteadily and raised an eyebrow. "Merry fuckin' Xmas." He said and Ian just laughed before his lips were back again, hungry for more and never wanting to stop.


End file.
